One Shield: Grand Journey
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: This is the story of Monkey D. Luffy and his twin Monkey D. Sena and their journey for the legendary 'One Piece'


**Yeah I'm making an Eye shield 21 and one piece crossover all right, by the way I don't own ether.**

****Chapter 1: The Straw Kids****

* * *

><p>In a small port called Foosha village, where many ships come to rest, there are two kids Monkey D. Luffy and his brother Monkey D. Sena, both of them six years old, get a visit from a pirate crew and their hero the infamous red-haired Shanks "Hey more beer here!" And that'd be him the guy with the with the straw hat and the three scars on his right eye.<p>

"Um, Luffy I don't think this is such a good idea." Huh, a boy with spikey brown hair that was almost shaped like an L, that's a new one, anyway that kid is Sena, and everyone turned to see what he was worried about and here's Luffy, the kid with the blue shorts, the anchor shirt and, and a dagger!

"Hey Luffy what are you going to do with that?" Shanks asked.

"Watch this guy's I'm going to show you my courage!" Luffy yelled to everyone in the bar, then took the dagger and stabbed himself under his left eye.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Sena didn't say to that because he passed out.

"Luffy, please don't scare me like that again, okay?" Sena asked Luffy.

"Okay, but you don't have be such a big baby." Luffy said to Sena.

"Cheers to Luffy's … Bravery." Shanks said to his crew.

"Cheers!" Shanks crew said back to him looks like all of them are enjoying themselves.

"Hey, come on, you two here have some juice." Shanks said kindly too Sena and Luffy.

"Thanks." Sena said.

"Cool." Luffy said then Shanks and his crew started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha you two want to become pirates, real pirates don't drink juice!" Shanks said laughing.

"That was a cheap trick!" Luffy yelled. "That wasn't nice." Sena said, then tall man with a 5 0'clock shadow came into the bar.

"Hey, I need 10 gallons of beer for my men." The man said.

"I'm sorry but we just sold the last of it," The owner said.

"Yeah sorry about that guess me and my crew went a bit over board," Shanks said to the man.

"Hey captain we didn't drink these." Said a huge man with a stripped bandanna, carrying two large barrels.

"Oh yeah, you can those and this bottle too." Then the big man took out a sword and sliced the bottle and dousing Shanks.

"I don't need your pity, I'm Higuma the bear and I've got a huge bounty on my head, you got that." Then the now named Higuma saw Shanks picking up the bottle pieces. "Oh you like to clean huh?" he said to the owner. "Then clean this!" he said as he sliced the cups on the desk then he walked away and after he was gone Shanks and his crew started laughing?

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING, HE INSULTED YOU AND MADE YOUR CAPTAIN LOOK WEAK!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on Sena." Then he and Sena got off the stools they were on and walked off until they were grabbed by the arm by Shanks.

"Hey where are you two going?" Shanks asked them and they said.

"To find a better role-model." They said, but there arms actually stretched freaking everyone and themselves.

"AHH, their gone!" The fat man yelled holding two small chests.

"Luffy, Sena did you two eat what was in those chests?" asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes and it tasted horrible." Said Luffy.

"Did it have purple skin and have swirls on it?"

"Yes." Luffy said, geyying hit in the head by Shanks.

"YOU IDIOT," He yelled. "That was the gum-gum fruit one of the devil fruit it turns anyone who eats it into rubber man!" Then Shanks looked towards Sena and said, "Sena did you eat the other one." But Sena just looked at his feet like he did something wrong and Shanks said. "That was the copy-copy fruit." Sena looked up curiously as Shanks continued. "It's a devil fruit that copies the power of other devil fruits, but all devil fruits have the same curse, it takes away the person's ability to swim." Luffy and Sena couldn't believe what they were hearing.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

The owner of the bar was running towards an old man, "Mayor!" she yelled to the old man who was the mayor of the village.

"Yes, what is it Makino." The mayor asked the now named Makino.

"Luffy and Sena and the mountain bandits."

_Scene change_

The mountain bandits were beating the poor kids.

"Man you two have some weird bodies," Higuma said about the boy's new powers. "Guess we could sell these freaks, bet we could get a lot for them." Higuma said while looking like a demon.

"WWAAAIIITTT!" The bandits turned to see the mayor and Makino then the mayor knelt down and pleaded.

"Please forgive those two for what they did, if it's money you want then I'll get you some."

But Higuma said, "Too late these kids insulted me and called me names, so name I'm going to kill them." The mayor and Makino were horrified.

"So this is why no one greeted us at the port," It was Shanks and his crew.

"Oh, you're the bastard from yesterday," Said a bandit who held up a gun to Shanks head.

"You're risking your life by pointing a gun at me," Said Shanks.

"Huh what are you talking about?" The bandit asked.

"I'm saying it's dangerous to point guns at people." Shanks said, then... **BANG! ** The fat guy just shot the bandits brains out.

"Hey what the hell man that wasn't fair!" Is what a bandit yelled.

"You guys aren't dealing with saints here." Shanks said, chuckling, then all of Higuma's bandits charged at Shanks crew.

"Captain let me handle these guys." One of shanks men said, earning a nod from Shanks, then the man took the cigar in his mouth and stabbed a bandit in the eye and took out the rest with his shotgun, Higuma was terrified and used a smoke bomb to escape. "Damn it, I let him get away, we need to find those kids fast!"

* * *

><p><em>Scene change<em>

Luffy and Sena were tied to each other in a dingy with Higuma. "I took you two as hostagesm but I don't have any use for you guys anymore." Higuma said as he kicked them into the sea, _'damn it I didn't even get a hit in!' _is what Luffy thought.

_'I can't believe we're going to die'_ is what Sena thought while Higuma was laughing like mad man, but something was in the water and it was looking for a meal.

"WHAT THE- AHHH!" Higuma was swallowed by a giant monster that, then set its eyes on the boys.

"NOOOOOOO!" is what the boys screamed as the monster swam closer and closer and then **CHOMP!**

"Get away." said Shanks, with anger in his voice. "I said 'Get away'!" The monster was struck with fear as it looked into Shanks eyes that seemed to belong to a demon and ran away. "Hey you two don't worry anymore the monsters gone now." Shanks said, kindly.

"B-b-b-but Shanks." Is what Sena was crying.

"What about your arm?" Luffy screamed because the monster ripped off Shanks left arm.

"Don't be sad it's just an arm," Shanks said in a calm voice. "I just can't bear to see you two hurt."

_Scene change_

"So this is the last time you guys will visit?" Sena asked Shanks.

"Yeah, you guys going to try and join us again?" Shanks asked the boys.

"No, we're going to make our own crew right, Sena." Luffy said to Sena.

"Yeah that's right." Sena said.

"Ha, ha you guys are too small to be pirates." Shanks said, chuckling.

"HEY, DON'T LAUGH, WE'RE GOING TO MAKE CREW A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOURS!" the one yelled that was, surprisingly, Sena.

"A crew better than mine until then here." Shanks said as he placed his straw hat on Luffy's head, "Oh yeah Sena here." Shanks said as Sena was confused, then one of Shanks men threw a green visor to Shanks, who then gave to Sena and then walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later<em>

"Still can't believe those two are leaving I'm going to miss them." Makino said.

"Those two are going to be disgrace to this town." The mayor said with a gruff tone.

"All right were going to need a crew 20 men should do it." Luffy said, who was wearing Shanks straw hat, a red vest, blue shorts and sandals.

"Yeah, but we're going to need a something better than dingy." Sena said, who was wearing the green visor Shanks gave him, a green shirt, blue jeans and red and white shoes. The twins rowed out to sea, then the monster from before came up but those two just grinned.

"Our neighborhood sea king." Luffy said with a smirk.

"Let's show it our strength." Said Sena both of them sent their arms back and launched their fist an the monster.

"Eat this, Gum-Gum pistol!" They yelled as their arms back and hit the sea king in an eye, the twins sat back down and started rowing again ready to continue on their journey.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now, review and I'll be back with One Shield: Grand Journey<p> 


End file.
